


And Then There Were Three

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's got a bun in the oven





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I love Mpreg’s (I have 6 Sam/Dean Mpreg’s) – and I haven’t ever written a Jared/Jensen one, so I just decided that I just had to do one.
> 
> I also want to say…that I didn’t want to make some lame excuse for how Jared got pregnant…so in my little AU world that I’m creating, it’s perfectly normal for men to get pregnant, have a child and to have the child the way that he or she will come into the world. K?
> 
> If you don’t like Mpreg’s, please don’t read this and then be mean to me…you would make me cry! *g*
> 
> ~*~

“Don’t touch me – I hate you!” Jared growled. “You’re the one that did this to me, and – and – oh God, feel woozy,” he said as he swayed on the spot.

 

Jensen lurched forward to him, grabbing him around the waist as his knees buckled.

 

“God Jensen, what are we gonna do? Huh? I mean – we just started seeing each other. I mean, we just got – I’m not saying that I don’t – you’ve got to be just as freaked – I just…”

 

“Jared, you care to finish a sentence for me? I’m not a mind reader dude,” Jensen retorted as he helped Jared to the sofa to sit down.

 

“Are we really ready for a baby? I mean really, really ready? And what the hell do you think that Eric is gonna say?”

 

“Fuck Eric, it ain’t up to him to worry about our personal lives.”

 

“Well they can’t exactly write in Sam being pregnant can they? No. Could you just see Uncle Dean driving around in the Impala with a car seat and baby in the back on his way to kill a werewolf?”

 

“Jared, you’re worrying to much. You’re six-five, you probably won’t even show up until right at the end, and we’ll be on hiatus then. You said the doctor said you were about three months?”

 

Jared nodded. Jensen grinned, “I knocked you up the first time we did it, it would seem.”

 

Jared scrubbed his hands across his face, “God, this is unbelievable. I’m freaking out, and you’re all happy that you might have gotten me pregnant the first time we fucked.”

 

“I take it that you’re not to happy about this, huh?” Jensen said morosely, peering at the floor.

 

Jared remained silent.

 

“You’re not gonna…do anything about it are you?” Jensen added, still looking down.

 

“God no! I wouldn’t ever do that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m not thrilled, but I’d never – have a…you know.”

 

“Do you want to get married?”

 

Jared narrowed his eyes, color rising in his cheeks. “NO! I do NOT want to get married just because I’m pregnant,” he answered hotly. “God, you’re a bastard, you know that!” he growled, standing and storming out of the trailer.

 

Jared banged the door open, as a woman on the other side let out a yelp in surprise. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he stomped down the stairs.

 

“Jensen,” she said sweetly coming up the stairs. “Baby?”

 

“MOM? What are you doing here?” he said, his voice slightly shaky and uneven.

 

“Surprise?” his mother asked.

 

“Sorry, we – me and Jared just got into a fight,” he told her as he stood and hugged her tight. “I’m happy to see you Mom, I…” he started to almost whimper.

 

“All right, come over here and tell me what happened between you two,” she comforted, pulling him back over to the sofa. Donna sat down sideways, facing Jensen. She ran her hand back through his short hair. “Tell Mommy what’s wrong?” she told him cupping his cheek.

 

Jensen snorted, “Mommy?”

 

“No matter how old you get, I’ll always be your Mommy…” she smiled.

 

“I dunno, he’s just really pissed at me because of something I said.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I asked him if he wanted to get married.”

 

Donna smiled, “Oh, sweetheart, you asked him to marry you?”

 

“Um, no – not exactly…and that’s why he’s pissed. He hasn’t been feeling well lately, so I made him go to the doctor today. Mom, he’s pregnant…and not to happy about it either.”

 

“Pregnant? I’m gonna be a Grandma again?” she asked happily.

 

“Ma, can you tone down the excitement. I just told you that Jared isn’t happy about it.”

 

Donna’s smile faltered; “Oh Jensen, you just didn’t say ‘do you wanna get married’ after he told you did you?” the realization of what her son had just told her sinking in.

 

“Yeah, I did. I don’t understand why he thinks that I only asked because he’s pregnant.”

 

“Have you two talked about getting married before his news?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh baby, you aren’t usually this thick. If you haven’t been talking about getting married, of course he’s going to think that the only reason that you want to is because he’s pregnant.”

 

“Uhhhhh!! I’ve fucked this up so bad Mom! What can I do?”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you happy about the baby?”

 

“Yeah, I really am,” he smiled.

 

“Then you need to tell him that, tell him how you feel.”

 

Jensen winced, “Do I have to? You know I’m not the lets have a talk kinda person, and I hate –“

 

“I don’t care what you hate, you go talk to your boyfriend before I turn you over my knee.”

 

Jensen snorted again, kissed his mother on the cheek and headed out the door to find him.

 

~

 

Jensen saw Jared sitting against the fence out behind the studio, his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, his face on his knees.

 

He walked up and sat down beside him. “Hey,” he said tentatively, his hand rubbing small circles on his back. “I’m sorry Jay, I didn’t mean to upset you by asking if you wanted to get married. I just thought that that might be why you were extra upset…because you were having a baby and you weren’t married. I want you to know that I’m really sorry, and you’re right. We don’t need to get married just because you’re pregnant. We need to get married because that’s what we both want. And I want you to know, that I’m not going anywhere. I’m happy about the baby. I’m thrilled.”

 

Jared lifted his head, “You are?” His face wet with tears.

 

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Jensen answered. “I love you, and you just got through telling me that you were having my baby so hell yeah, I’m happy!”

 

Jared flung himself into Jensen’s arms hugging him tight. “I thought – I didn’t know if you’d stay with me because you wanted to or because you felt like you had to! And I love you too.”

 

Jensen hugged him back, “You know that’s the first time we said that to each other,” he smiled.

 

Jared laughed. “Yeah, we sorta just fell into bed with each other three months ago and just kept doing it, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I guess we never made anything official with us, like one of us calling the other a boyfriend, huh?”

 

“You gonna ask me to go steady?” Jared giggled against his neck.

 

“What are you? Twelve?”

 

“No, just in love.”

 

Jensen pulled him to his mouth and kissed him deeply. “Me too, baby. Me too.”

 

~

 

The rest of the day went quite fast, nailing several scenes without a lot of re-shoots. Jensen in particular seemed happier about it.

 

“Why are you grinning like a loon?” Jared had asked him as he stuffed some candy in his mouth.

 

“If we get done shooting everything that we were supposed to shoot today, maybe they’ll let us go early instead of starting on tomorrow’s. We can go to dinner with my Mom and celebrate. She’s really happy about having another Grandchild.”

 

One of the PA’s was walking by, and heard Jensen say that. All of the people on the set knew that he and Jared were seeing each other and had been for three months now, but he still wasn’t totally sure what Jensen meant. He could have been talking about his sister or brother having a child.

 

Jensen reached across and placed his hand on Jared’s stomach. “So, you want a boy or a girl?”

 

“I don’t know. What do you want?” Jared answered, leaning into the touch. Jensen walked around behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Jared’s shoulder, “I’d kinda like a boy, but I don’t care if it’s a girl. I mean, I always pretended that Mackenzie was mine when she was a baby, and I loved it.”

 

Jared smiled and leaned back into Jensen’s embrace. He wasn’t overly touchy feely in public…in the privacy of their homes, sure, he was very affectionate. But this out in the open thing hadn’t happened. Ever. Not unless they were outside and nobody was looking and Jensen would steal a quick kiss. So he was enjoying this PDA as much as possible. “Well, the doctor told me that next month we should be able to tell what the sex is if we want to know.”

 

“Oh, I want to know. I have to know. It would drive me insane not to.”

 

“Well then, we’ll find out what he or she is on our next visit.”

 

As they started to kiss, the PA headed off toward a group of people on the other end of the studio.

 

~

 

“Alright guys, good job today,” Kim told them. “We can all get home early, and that don’t happen a lot…so enjoy!”

 

“Yeah, thanks man. Have a good night,” Jensen said with a smile.

 

Donna was making her way toward the boys, “Well, I enjoyed that. I haven’t been to the studio to watch you tape in forever,” she smiled as she kissed her son’s cheek. “And Jared, I have to say that it was really nice getting to see you work.”

 

“Thanks Donna.”

 

“I take it that you two worked out your issues?”

 

“Yes ma’am. I was being a pig headed jerk.”

 

“Well, it takes two people to fight, I’m sure that it wasn’t all you Jared.”

 

“No, Jensen wasn’t to blame here. It was all these pregnancy hormones and me. I’ve been a basket case for over two weeks, but at least I know why now.”

 

"Yeah, but you're my basket case," Jensen smiled. Jared leaned in and captured his lips. "I love you," he said smiling.

 

"I know," Jensen answered.

 

~

 

“So, Jared,” Donna starts as they begin eating the meal that was just sat down. “Jensen told me that you’re apprehensive about the baby?”

 

“No, I’m not. Well not anymore. I was just scared that Jensen would stay because he felt like he had to, not because he wanted to. Ya know? But he told me he loved me and wanted our baby, so I’m better about it. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m scared as hell. But I’m happy about it.”

 

“Have you told your parents?” she asked.

 

“No, we only found out today – so I didn’t have the time to call them yet.”

 

“Will they be as excited as I am?” 

 

“I think so, yeah,” Jared said quietly. Jensen knew Jared better than anyone, probably better than himself. He was lying, and Jensen was really worried at why Jared’s parents wouldn’t be excited about having a Grandchild.

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Jared was laying half on Jensen’s chest, his index finger rubbing circles around his belly button. 

 

“Stop, that makes me horny.”

 

Jared laughed. “That was sort of the idea. I’m kinda horny myself, and wanted to fool around.”

 

“No, my Mom is right in the next room.”

 

“So, considering we told her three days ago that I was pregnant…I’m pretty sure that she knows that we’re having sex.”

 

“Yeah, but…oh shit, Jay – hmmm,” Jensen started to moan as Jared’s lips latched onto one of his nipples and his hand slid down the front of his boxers.

 

“I love you,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s neck as he started to pet his body with kisses as he gently stroked his cock. “I love you so much.”

 

“Mmmm – mmmm, God, love you too!”

 

Jared rolled over on top of him and let his kisses slowly trail down his body. Jared started to lower Jensen’s boxers, mouthing and kissing his groin. He settled himself on his knees between Jensen’s legs as soon as his boxers were off. He pushed his legs further apart, lifting one and settling it on his shoulder. He began to lick and suck on the inside of his thigh, biting and marking him in the process. 

 

“God babe…please?”

 

Jared grinned against his leg. “Thought you didn’t want to do this with your Mom in the next room?”

 

“Drawer…new brand of, oh fuuuuuck!!” Jensen gasped as Jared sucked him into his mouth.

 

Jared took him slowly, his tongue slowly moving back and forth to the underside of his dick, toying with the sensitive nerves under the crown.

 

He let Jensen’s cock fall from his lips and began lavishing his body with kisses as he made his way back up to his mouth. 

 

“Jay, need – go back down,” Jensen begged. 

 

“Shhh, gonna take care of you,” Jared told him as he moved to his side of the bed and pulled open the drawer. He let out a soft chuckle at the new box of condoms, a different brand than what they had been using, which apparently didn’t work, since Jared got pregnant.

 

He pulled out a bottle of warming KY and opened the condoms, laying one on the bed. He slicked his fingers and pushed one inside Jensen’s quivering body. Jensen automatically pushed against him, wanting to feel more of Jared, any part of him, inside his body.

 

Jared quickly added another finger, stretching him. His finger grazed his prostate, causing Jensen to buck up off of the bed. “Fuck yeah…right there…” he groaned loudly. Jared smirked that he’d gotten his way.

 

Jensen reached down and pulled his hand away and sat up, grabbing the condom and tearing it open with his teeth. He quickly rolled the rubber down Jared’s massive hard and ready cock, and poured a liberal amount of the slippery gel into his hand, slicking him up. “Lay down Jay. Gonna ride you till you think your dick’s gonna fall off.”

 

Jared lowered himself against Jensen’s chest, forcing him onto his back. “Afraid not, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name,” he purred, hooking one of Jensen’s legs in the bend of his arm as he guided himself inside his body with one slow, steady thrust.

 

He hooked Jensen’s other leg in the bend of his arm, hands coming to rest at Jensen’s biceps. He set a steady rhythm, rocking in and out of Jensen’s body at an agonizingly slow pace, causing Jensen to babble incoherently. The angle that Jared was holding at had his dick hitting the small bundle of nerves deep inside Jensen. Dead on with every thrust forward.

 

Jared felt the tingle starting at his toes, building through his whole body, and his pace quickened. His hips were snapping faster and harder, and Jensen was shaking beneath him, his eyes rolled back in his head…he came hard between their wet skin with a shout of Jared’s name, his come warming their bellies.

 

Jared exploded at the feel of Jensen’s release, gasping and moaning – his body going limp against Jensen, letting his legs loose from his grip.

 

He raised his head and kissed Jensen slowly, mapping out his taste, licking and sucking on his tongue.

 

“Love you,” he whispered against his mouth.

 

Jensen’s body was still shaking from the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced. “Me…me too, love you,” he panted, eyes closed.

 

Jared snuggled his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck, still buried inside him. He felt Jensen’s hands caress the small of his back and down his ass. “Oh, oh…guhhh – Jay. I can feel you…g-get-getting hard, oh shit…hummmm,” he groaned his lips pressed firmly together, eyes closed as he came again.

 

Jared started to slowly move again, long drawn out strokes. “Jay-Jay-Jay,” Jensen chanted over and over again as Jared, fully hard, started pounding inside him again. 

 

“Gonna make you see stars baby, fuck you so hard it hurts to sit down!”

 

In the next room, Donna pulled the extra pillow over her head, trying to block out the sounds creeping through the walls and closed door.

 

~

 

 

The next morning, they woke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Jensen sat up and grunted in pain as he moved his legs to the floor. “Jesus Jared, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk.”

 

Jared giggled. Jensen picked up his pillow and whacked him in the face.

 

He stood, feeling the burn in his muscles in the back of his legs. He walked slowly into the bathroom, looking as if he had a slight limp. Jared continued to snigger behind him. “Bastard,” Jensen grumbled under his breath.

 

He turned on the shower to warm as he relieved himself and then stepped into the shower. He stood facing the showerhead and let the water run down his body, soothing his sore muscles. He jumped when he felt hands caress his back. “Uh-uh Jay. I’m too sore.” 

 

Jared laughed. “Who says I’m in here for sex? I was just gonna massage you,” he said picking up the bottle of shower gel. 

 

His hands soapy, he started rubbing Jensen’s skin, trying to work out some of the kinks in his shoulders and back.

 

“Mmm, feels good.”

 

Jared’s hands slid lower to the small of his back and down over his small, but perfect ass. When two of his fingers slid into the crease of his cheeks, Jensen pulled away, and turned around. “Uh-uh, my ass is off limits for at least a week, babe.”

 

“I’m just cleaning you,” Jared smirks.

 

“Yeah, well – I’ll do that myself.”

 

Jared turned him back, and got on his knees, and started to massage the backs of his legs. His hands were free of soap now, so that when he reached up and pulled apart his cheeks, his thumbs close to his hole, he didn’t taste soap as his tongue flicked out over the oversensitive area.

 

Jensen’s body fell forward, bracing himself on the wall with his forearms. “Shiiiiiit,” he gasped. “Holy shit, oh fuck!”

 

Jensen hadn’t ever let anyone do this to him before, even though he’d had a few men tell him that he’d love it, and end up begging for it over and over. But this was Jared…and he’d let Jared do whatever he wanted.

 

When his tongue breached the tight ring and slid inside his body, Jensen bent slightly at the waist, backing his ass against him.

 

Jared moved his tongue and used one of his thumbs to caress his hole. “You like that baby?”

 

“Yeah…again,” Jensen told him. Jared noticed that he was jacking his cock, so he smiled and spread him again, letting his tongue lavish him over and over again.

 

~

Jared came into the kitchen first. “Smells awesome,” he grinned at Donna, kissing her cheek.

 

Jensen ambled in, slowly. He moaned out a whimper as he sat down at the table. “Jay, get me some coffee?” he asked, his face scrunched.

 

“You alright baby?” his Mom asked.

 

“Yeah, just – I’m fine.” He started to say “just sore” but stopped himself. He wasn’t going to add to the embarrassment over the fact that he knew she had to hear them the previous night. Jared set down a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, kissing him on the forehead.

 

“Would you like a pillow to sit on?” she grinned. 

 

Jared snotted coffee out of his nose.

 

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone that has read the story, and thank you to all that has commented. I read each and every comment made!!  
I'll get to responding to them, I promise!! Thank you! I hope you all like the next chapter!!!

 

 

~*~

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

 

Jensen woke to the sound of Jared puking his guts up once again. He slowly got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Jared was on his knees in front of the toilet, moaning between his bouts of emptying the contents of his stomach plus some. 

 

Jensen walked to the sink and turned on the faucet, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a washcloth. He walked around the side of Jared and sat on the edge of the tub and ran the cool cloth against Jared’s neck. 

 

He lifted his head and looked at him. “This isn’t normal, Jen. I’m telling ya, I’m almost four months now, I should’ve been doing this earlier. Not now.”

 

Jensen wiped across his forehead, and then his mouth. “I told you baby, I called the doctor, and he said that it’s normal for pregnant men to go through the morning sickness quite a bit later than pregnant women do.”

 

“I feel like I’m dying. I can’t go in today, Jen. I just can’t. We gotta come clean with Eric and let him know that I’m pregnant…’cause I can’t go in today, baby. Please call him for me.”

 

Jensen helped Jared to his feet and over to the sink so he could brush his teeth. Then over to the bed, tucking him in and getting back onto the bed himself. Jensen pulled his cell off of the nightstand and dialed.

 

“Hey Eric, it’s Jensen. Look, Jared’s not feeling well today, and I’m not gonna be in either.” 

 

“Yeah I know that, but he’s really sick, and I’m not leaving him alone.”

 

“Well, I haven’t used a sick day the entire three years that we’ve been filming, and neither has Jay – so all I know to tell you is fire me. My family is more important.” Jensen smirked, he knew that Eric was just being a hard ass because he didn’t want to cancel filming for the day, so he was just bitching to try and force Jensen into coming in. In the end, Eric caved and gave them a long weekend, telling them to take Friday off, too.

 

“Thanks Eric, is it any wonder we plead our undying love to you?”

 

“What’d he say?” Jared mumbled.

 

“He gave us off today and tomorrow since we’re a little ahead of schedule.”

 

“You’re not going in?”

 

“Of course not, I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

Jared started to whimper softly. Jensen smiled and slid under the covers, pulling Jared over onto his chest. “Why’re ya crying babe?”

 

"You...you called me your family," he started to practically sob. "Stupid pregnancy hormones," he hiccuped.

 

Jensen only held him tighter. "Of course you're my family. I love you, baby."

 

"I love you, too." Jared tightened his grip on Jensen. "Are you really happy? About her?"

 

"Her?"

 

"Yeah, I think it's a girl. I know it's a girl."

 

"How?" Jensen asked. "I know that you haven't been to the doctor yet."

 

"No, I wouldn't go without you, but I just know that she's a she."

 

"Have you been thinking about any names?"

 

Jared looked up at him. "Yeah, I thought of one that I really like. But that doesn't mean that we have to use it."

 

"What is it?" Jensen smiled as his fingers drifted down Jared's back.

 

"Aynsleigh. Aynsleigh Ackles."

 

"Padalecki," Jensen corrected.

 

"You don't want her to have your last name?" Jared asked admist tears.

 

"It's not that, it's just that...well, if we ever get married...neither of us will change our name - right? So, since you are the one giving birth, I just thought..."

 

"I want her to be Ackles."

 

"I want her to be Padalecki," Jensen said.

 

Jared sighed. "I guess that we have a while before we have to really decide."

 

"How about Aynsleigh Ackles Padalecki?"

 

"You want her middle name to be Ackles?" Jared grinned. "Or do you mean for her last name to be Ackles-Padalecki, like with a hyphen?"

 

"I don't think that Ackles would be a very good middle name."

 

"Why don't you pick out a middle name?" Jared asked him. Jensen frowned and puckered his lips in thought.

 

"Aynsleigh...Aynsleigh..." Jensen repeated. "I don't know. What goes good with Aynsleigh?"

 

"You don't like it, do you?"

 

"I didn't say that. I just don't know what would go with it."

 

"We could name her something else. We have five months to decide," Jared smiled.

 

"What if it's a boy?" Jensen asked. "Have you thought of any boy's names?"

 

"No; I like James, though."

 

"Um, I have an idea for a boy."

 

"What?" Jared asked as he moved even closer to Jensen's body.

 

"How about Tristan Ross?"

 

"Our middle names? Really?"

 

"Yeah, why not, he's from us...so why not name him after us?"

 

"You still say Ackles-Padalecki for the last name?"

 

"Yeah, and if we get married, you know that I would totally take your last name after mine if you wanted me to."

 

Jared busted out sobbing. Again.

 

~

 

Two more weeks had passed, and Jared's ultrasound was approaching. They were both excited about finding out the sex of their baby. They had come clean with Eric and the writers of the show, but still hadn't made any sort of official statement to anyone else, just Eric, the writing staff and the crew, but not the public. Eric and the writers assured them that everything would be fine, and that they would write in easier scenes when Jared was bigger, and they would use different shooting angles for when he started to show.

 

The overall news was taken well, and their friends on set were excited for them. They hadn't told anyone else yet...not out of being afraid...just timing issues.

 

~

 

Jensen was sitting on the sofa. Jared had gone to the store for something that he was craving that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Jensen had offered to go for him, but Jared didn't quite know what he wanted.

 

The phone started to ring. "Yeah?" Jensen said.

 

A curt voice answered. "Is Jared there?"

 

"He stepped out, can I take a message?"

 

"Would you tell him to call home when he gets in?"

 

"Oh, I thought that was you Sherri, how have you been?"

 

She didn't answer.

 

"Sherri?"

 

"I'm not too good, Jensen. I just...I just came home from the store, myself. I saw a magazine when I was there. It had you and Jared on the front saying that you two were - that he's...is it true that he's pregnant?"

 

"Yeah! We're going to have a baby. It's just amazing. Wait, you didn't know? Jared told me that he called you last week."

 

"NO, I didn't know. He's...he hadn't ever told us that he was seeing you, that he was even gay. Just tell him to call me." And with that, she hung up the phone, no goodbye - nothing. Just slammed the phone down.

 

"Hey baby?" Jared's voice called out as he came in the door. "Come help me. I got lots of bags!!"

 

Jensen came down the hallway and grabbed several of the bags and walked away from Jared, who was trying to lean in for a kiss.

 

Jared frowned and followed him into the kitchen. "What's wrong? You seem pissed."

 

"Well apparently someone on the set told some journalist that we were expecting a baby, and it's in the magazines. Your mother called here while you were gone, Jared." Jensen slammed down the bags on the floor. "Why'd you fucking lie to me? Huh? You told me that you told your parents about us, and that you told them about the baby. And you didn't, and I wanna know why?"

 

Jared just stared at him. His mouth opening, then closing. "I - I...it's difficult Jensen. I didn't know how to tell you."

 

"Tell me what? That you lied to me, to the person who you claim you love more than anything?! I have never - NEVER - lied to you, Jared. For you to do this to me, it's - I'm so fucking mad at you that I swear I wanna punch you in the mouth."

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

 

"No, don't you dare start the crying bullshit. That's not gonna change the fact that I'm more pissed at you than I have ever been in my life. Now you tell me why you lied to me! I deserve that."

 

"My parents would freak, Jensen. Hell, apparently they did freak. I just, I knew that they would disown me. I was afraid to not have them in my life. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, tears still falling down his face. "I was going to call them this weekend, I swear. I know you don't have any reason to believe me - but I was."

 

Jensen sighed and reached into one of the bags that he'd thrown on the floor and pulled out some of the groceries.

 

"Can you forgive me?" Jared asked quietly. "Please?"

 

"I need some time, Jared, some time alone. I can't believe that you lied to me." Jensen sighed and placed the things on the counter that he'd pulled out of the bags. "I'm going to...I'm going out for a little bit. To think." And with that, Jensen walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. The last thing that Jared heard was the sound of Jensen's car starting and the rubber of his tires squealing out of the driveway.

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

 

"Chris?" Jared said.

 

"Yeah? Jared? That you?"

 

"Yeah. Have you heard from Jensen?"

 

"No, what's up?"

 

"We got into a fight. He's been gone forever. I'm really worried about him."

 

"A fight? Like physical?"

 

"No...no. Just an argument."

 

"You sound like a married couple. What you'd fight about?"

 

"Because I didn't tell my folks that we were a couple or that I'm..." Jared took a deep breath. "That I'm having a baby."

 

"A baby? Is that why he left? I'll kick his fucking ass! He left you because you’re PREGNANT??" Chris yelled.

 

"No, calm down. He left because I lied to him...he said he needed time to think, but he hasn't come home, I'm just worried."

 

"I wondered how long it'd take you two to pull your heads outta your asses and get together."

 

"Look, call him. Maybe he'll answer you."

 

"Yeah, ok. I'll call you back later. K?"

 

"Thanks, Chris."

 

"Yeah."

 

~

 

Jared was pacing back and forth in the doctor's office. Today was the day that he would find out the sex of the baby, a day that he was supposed to share with Jensen. Yet Jensen still hadn't shown up. Hadn't called - nothing. Chris had called him back the previous night to say that Jensen wouldn’t answer his cell when he’d called him either. So there had been no word from him since the previous day. Jared was trying to keep himself calm for the sake of his child. He knew that stress on top of long hours filming wouldn't be good, so he tried not to let the fact that Jensen was gone make him too nuts. 

 

The doctor walked into the room. "Mr. Padalecki? How are you feeling today?"

 

"All right, I guess. I'm a little tired, some heartburn...but otherwise good."

 

"That's good to hear. Heartburn is normal, so I wouldn't worry about that. Are you getting good rest? At least eight hours?"

 

"No, he's not," a voice in the door way said. Jared's head snapped up and he looked into the eyes of his boyfriend. "He probably doesn't get five hours of sleep, but that's his job's fault."

 

Jensen walked over to the table that Jared had crawled upon. He smiled and placed his hand on Jared's abdomen, rubbing his hand softly across the small baby bump.

 

"You're his partner?" the doctor asked.

 

"Yeah, the baby's father. I'm Jensen," he said, holding out his hand for the doctor to shake.

 

"I'm Lloyd Farmer, it's nice to meet you. Now then, Jared, lie back for me, and we'll get a look at your baby."

 

The doctor pulled Jared's gown up and applied the gel for the ultrasound machine. Jared shivered. The doctor smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, no matter what I do, it's still cold." He pressed the wand to Jared's stomach and the room filled with a swishing and wooshing sound.

 

"Whoa," Jensen said. "That's his heartbeat?"

 

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" Dr. Farmer asked. "Everything looks good. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" he smiled.

 

Jared looked at Jensen. "Do you wanna know?"

 

"Yeah, I wanna know. Do you?"

 

"Yeah, lets have it, Doc. What is it?"

 

"It's a girl, see right here," he said pointing to a small spot on the machine. "I always say that when you see this spot that looks like a little hotdog bun, it's a girl!"

 

"I knew it, I told you it was a she," Jared smiled up at Jensen. Jensen smiled down at him and kissed him gently.

 

"I love you," Jensen whispered. "More than ever."

 

"I love you too."

 

~

 

They arrived home in their separate cars, Jensen getting to the house first. He stood outside their door waiting for Jared to get out of his car and get to the house.

 

"Thanks for coming to the ultrasound," he whispered as Jensen pushed the key into the locked door.

 

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Jensen answered, holding the door open and then following Jared into their home.

 

Jensen closed the door and turned around to be covered in a Padalecki blanket. "I'm so fucking sorry," Jared sobbed into his neck. "I'll never lie to you again. I'm soooo sorry."

 

Jensen tightened his hold around him. "It's alright. I'm sorry that I didn't come home last night. I went to the bar and had a few too many. Sonya took me in the back and let me crash in her office."

 

Jared pulled away. "Do you forgive me for lying?"

 

"I wanna talk about it, about why you lied to me. Why you felt like you couldn't tell me that your folks would be so freaked about us being a couple. I mean," Jensen said taking Jared's hand and leading him into the living room, "You know how hard it was for me to tell my family. The way that I was raised - the fact that my Mother still goes to church. But I told them." Jensen sat down on the sofa, stretching his legs out and pulling Jared down between his legs and pulling his back against his chest.

 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to feel bad because my parents freaked. I just - I just thought it would be..."

 

"Easier to lie to me?"

 

"No," Jared answered. "Not easier, just less hurtful, for me and you, but mostly for me. I knew that you would feel bad that they would stop talking to me, so I didn't tell them. Does that make any sense?"

 

Jensen lowered his lips to the side of Jared's neck and kissed him softly. "Yeah, I understand. But Jay, I want your word that you won't ever lie to me again. I can’t do this if I can’t trust you.”

 

Jared turned on his side, still lying against Jensen’s chest. “You have my word, on my life – I won’t ever lie to you again.”

 

“Ok, it’s forgotten.”

 

Jared started to sob, as he laid his head just under Jensen’s neck. “I thou-thought I lost you…when you didn’t come home last night. I thought I was gonna be alone with the baby. And I don’t know shit about babies!” Jared hiccupped.

 

“I was pissed Jay, but I wouldn’t leave you. I’m sorry that that’s what you thought.”

 

“Not to change the subject, but – now we need a name for her. Have you thought of any others?”

 

“Yeah. A few.”

 

“What?” Jared asked as he snaked his arms around Jensen’s body.

 

“Emma.”

 

“Emma? Emma Ackles. I like it!” Jared smiled.

 

“You’re just not gonna let this go with her being Ackles are you?”

 

“Nope. I’m not. And I’ve been thinking, too.”

 

“Uh-oh,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Stop it,” Jared pouted as he elbowed him in the stomach. “Like I was saying. I think that we should get married, before she’s born. If you still want to.”

 

“Jared, you freaked out when I suggested we get married. Now you want to?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” he said sitting up and facing Jensen. “Will you marry me?”

 

Jensen’s face broke into that ever-so-sexy smirk that just made Jared want to fuck his brains out every time he saw it.

 

“I’d love to marry you Jared, but are you sure it’s what you want, that you’re not just doing this because I want to.”

 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it, too. I wanna get married.”

 

“Ok, I do too, so yeah, I wanna marry you.” 

 

Jared’s face broke into the broadest smile that Jensen ever thought that he’d seen. “I love you.”

 

Jensen leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you too, but now you have to call your mom back.”

 

“Do I have to?” 

 

“Yeah, you have to. I’ll be right here,” Jensen told him as he pulled him back down between his legs. “You need to do this baby, you know you do, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared sighed. “I just hate the idea that I’ll never see them again.”

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Jared’s emotional state had been touchy at best, but after the conversation with his mother, it was off the charts. First he cried, then he'd gotten mad and thrown things – breaking two windows and their flat screen tv. Then he’d gone into a depression.

 

She’d told him that it was an unacceptable lifestyle “choice”, and that she would not allow that “unnaturalness” in her home. Jared had basically told her to fuck off, that he didn’t need her, that he had someone in his life whom he loved and that they were getting married and starting a family, and if she didn’t want to be a part of that, it was her business.

 

But it still hurt. It hurt him a lot.

 

They’d sat around and talked for a few hours about his family, and how he thought that Jeff and Megan would be happy…and how he would call them later to talk.

 

Then they’d come full circle and decided on Emma Jade for their daughter’s name. 

 

Jared had also gotten Jensen to cave on the baby’s last name. He begged through more tears for her to be Ackles, because Ackles-Padalecki was just “cruel” for a small child to learn how to spell.

 

Jared had smiled and told him that their next child, which would totally be coming out of Jensen, could carry the last name Padalecki. But then reconsidered, saying that their children should all carry the same last name, and he didn’t want them to be Padalecki’s since his parents were being such assholes.

 

~

 

"JENSEN!!!" Jared yelped.

 

Jensen sat up in the bed, dazed from sleep.

 

"Wha?? Huh? You ok?"

 

“She moved,” Jared gasped, his eyes wide, face frozen in surprise.

 

“She did? Where?”

 

Jared pulled Jensen’s hand over to his stomach, off to the right side – his hand poised over Jensen’s, pushing in slightly.

 

“OH!” Jensen exclaimed when he felt his daughter kick. “She’s sooo gonna be a soccer player!” he grinned.

 

“Isn’t that awesome?” Jared grinned. “It feels so amazing."

 

"Yeah, it is...it's really..." Jensen stopped talking and made a small snuffling noise.

 

Jared grinned and wrapped his arms around Jensen. "Are you crying?"

 

"N-no," he answered quietly.

 

Jared grinned, "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who cries over our daughter." Jared pulled him even closer. "I can't wait to meet her. I bet that she has your eyes. Hopefully your nose too, I wouldn't wish my nose on anyone."

 

"I love your nose, there isn't anything wrong with your nose."

 

"I hope she doesn't have my hair. I have insane hair!"

 

Jensen lifted his face and looked at him. "I hope that she does have your hair. All those curls...big green eyes, dark curly hair...she'll be gorgeous."

 

“Yeah, she will, won’t she?” Jared smiled as he snuggled against Jensen’s body, his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck and yawned. 

 

Jensen kissed him on the forehead and cuddled into his warmth. “Yeah – she’ll be perfect.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen gasped, his body arching off of the bed, his eyes fluttering open. He was lying flat on his back with Jared straddling him, riding his cock hard and fast.

 

Jensen’s hands came up to his hips, his fingernails digging into Jared’s sides. “Je-je-jesus, Jared.”

 

Jared fell forward on his hands, both on either side of Jensen’s head. Jared’s body was still frantically sliding up and down Jensen’s hardness. He lowered his lips to Jensen’s kissing him. “Fuck…baby – sooo good. Feel sooo good,” he panted, his lips only inches from Jensen’s. “Gonna come Jen, gonna – nughuuuuuuuh!” he groaned as thick ropy strings of come spurted between their bodies. Jared’s movements started to slow as the final throes of his orgasm shook his body.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Jensen said, sitting up and putting his arms around Jared’s back and turning him, getting Jared flat against the mattress. He hooked his elbow in the crook of Jared’s knee and bent his leg back against his chest and slammed into him. “Gonna make you come again baby…” Jensen told him. Jared’s body began to shake again, his mouth was open and he was moaning and head thrashing from side to side. He could feel another orgasm building , his balls drawing up, toes curling. “ohmygodican’ttakeitohgodohgodohgod!” he chanted as Jensen began to rotate his hips with his thrusts. When Jared’s cock exploded for the second time, his come splattered as high as his chin. 

 

“Jensen pounded into him three more times before coming hard and deep. “Love you,” he panted as he collapsed onto his stomach beside Jared. Jared smiled and kissed his face.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“That’s a hell of a way to wake me up, Jare!”

 

Jared only chuckled and rolled over on top of him, he caressed the side of Jensen’s face, “I couldn’t help myself, you shouldn’t be so fucking hot, laying there with a hard on. Plus, I just thought that it would be a great way to start the day!”

 

Jensen laughed. “I’m not the only one who's hot. But I gotta tell ya man, this sex drive you got…Jesus!”

 

“Yeah, I’m horny all the time. I don’t know why it’s so bad. I mean, I know that Dr. Farmer said that it would happen. But hell, I have a hard on all the damn time! It’s like all I can think about.”

 

“I’m not complaining,” Jensen chuckled.

 

The alarm by the bed went off. Both men sighed. “You go get in the shower, and I’ll get breakfast started,” Jensen told him. “Then I’ll shower after breakfast.”

 

“Take one with me?” Jared grinned.

 

“No, I get in there and we’ll be late to the set again just like yesterday. Kim was pissed man, he bitched at me for like an hour. So no!”

 

“He didn’t bitch at me,” Jared frowned getting to his feet. 

 

“Nope, and he won’t since you’re pregnant. Now get,” Jensen said smacking Jared’s bare ass.

 

~

 

“Where the hell are Jensen and Jared?” Kim growled. He hardly ever raised his voice, but he’d been looking for the young stars for over twenty minutes. Everyone on the set would shrug their shoulders and say “dunno” and walk away smiling. Kim had checked both their trailers and not found them.

 

He was grumbling as he walked back into the studio when he heard muffled noises coming from a closet. He walked over to the door and leaned in. 

 

“Damn it Jared, where the fuck did you throw my underwear?”

 

“I don’t know – I can’t find my pants. Is that them over ther….uh-uh-ahhhhh!!” Jared yelped out a close to girly scream followed by loud crashing sounds.

 

Kim figured that they were naked, but it sounded like they just might be buried under a ton of crap in the tiny closet. He pulled the door open to see Jensen standing with his back against the wall, hands over his cock, and his sweat soaked t-shirt clinging to his chest. Jared was on his hands and knees, bare ass scooting out of the closet toward Kim.

 

“You know, I’m not gonna even say anything,” Kim stated flatly. “Just get yourselves together – go to wardrobe and get changed. You got ten minutes.” With that said, Kim turned and walked away.

 

“I’m killing you when we get home!” Jensen said to Jared when he stood up, naked from the waist down, clutching his jeans. Jensen was still covering himself with his hands, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Oh lighten up,” Jared said throwing Jensen his briefs. “He ain’t gonna say nothing!”

 

~

 

Jensen and Jared made their way back to the set after make up and changing clothes. They were getting a few stares and some giggles coming from some of the female staff. “I’m cutting your balls off, that way you won’t ever get another raging hard on again. You won’t have to worry about how horny you are,” Jensen grumbled. “Everybody is staring at us, they know!”

 

“So, I don’t care that they know. They know that we’re fucking Jen – “ Jared made his point by pulling up his shirt to show off his rounded belly.

 

“I’m talking about fucking in a closet while we’re at work!”

 

“Oh, lighten up,” Jared smiled as he put his arms around Jensen’s waist. Jensen had a frown on his face and was looking down. Jared put his finger under his chin and lifted his head. “I’m sorry that you're embarrassed, and I know that you’re a private person. I promise that I won’t yank you into any more closets, ok. You forgive me?”

 

Jensen put his hands on Jared’s hips and kissed him. “It’s not your fault. I could have said no, but I didn’t. So don’t apologize to me – alright?”

 

Jared smiled and nodded. They headed back to the set, hoping like hell that Kim would let it go.

 

~

 

“You two about ready?” Kim asked a smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah,” Jared said. Jensen only nodded. 

 

“Alright, we’ll start on scene 4 – Sam and Dean in the motel room.”

 

Jared and Jensen both walked toward the set, when they rounded corner and came into the ‘motel’ room, they stopped and stared open mouthed at the sight before their eyes. Everyone in the room was naked from the waist down, their hands covering their privates. Jensen turned to look at Kim, who was grinning from ear to ear. The room burst out in laughter. “You’re a dead man Manners! DEAD! “ Jensen yelled above the laughter. Jensen smiled, of course he thought it was funny, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get even. Eventually.

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen got out of the van and made his way up the driveway to their house. Jared had the day off, and Jensen was glad…to him, Jared seemed run down and tired. Jared, of course, denied being that way, and told Jensen that he was mothering him to death. He was five and a half months along now, and you could plainly see that he was pregnant. Jensen teased him that there were two babies in there, freaking Jared out every time he said it. Jensen wouldn’t mind twins, but Jared seemed to have a bit of trouble grasping the idea of birthing one baby, let alone two. Dr. Farmer assured him that there was only one baby in there on his last visit, it was just that she was a large baby – and given Jared’s size, it was perfectly normal for her to be a large newborn.

 

Jensen pulled the keys out of his pocket, knowing that Jared would have the door locked since it was so late. He stepped inside and after closing and locking the door, he turned and came face to face with Jared.

 

“Shit Jared! You scared the hell outta me!!!”

 

Jared grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, his mouth latching onto his neck, licking and biting him. Jensen slid an arm around his waist, the other up into Jared’s hair. Jared’s leg slid between Jensen’s legs, he started to move his leg up and down, roughly rubbing his cock through his tight jeans. “Shit baby,” Jensen gasped as he grabbed Jared’s face and pulled his mouth to his own.

 

Jared’s hands were yanking on Jensen’s belt, zipper and button – frantically trying to get him naked. “Missed you,” Jared panted as he pushed Jensen’s jeans down his hips. Jared turned him around and went to his knees and pulled apart his cheeks, his tongue flicking out against the puckered opening. Jensen slammed his head against the wall when Jared’s tongue breached his body. Jared pressed his finger inside him along beside his tongue. Jensen's legs started to buckle as the sensations Jared was causing almost became too much.

 

Jared moved his mouth over and began licking and sucking on the cheek of his ass, biting and marking him.

 

"Jar-Jared," Jensen whimpered. Jared stood slowly, his lips running along Jensen's spine, his hands pushing his shirt up as he went. When Jared's lips met the back of his neck, Jensen turned around and started pushing Jared's sweats down. 

 

Clothes pushed aside, Jared reached around and grasped Jensen's ass and lifted him off of the floor. "No...no...no..." Jensen started, "You shouldn't lift me," he gasped as Jared pushed the head of his cock inside him. Jensen closed his legs around Jared's waist, pulling him in deeper.

 

Jared held onto Jensen’s waist, his nails digging into his flesh as he pushed and pulled in and out of his body, his thrusts becoming quicker and harder, Jensen’s back slamming over and over into the wall behind him.

 

He was panting into Jensen’s shoulder, his lips sliding on the tender flesh between shoulder and neck. He bit down, hard, eliciting a gasp from Jensen, who in turn grabbed Jared by the hair and pulled his head away from his neck. He looked into Jared's lust darkened eyes, and the look of primal animal desire he saw there almost made Jensen come right then. He lifted up, Jared’s hard cock slipping out of him and lowered his legs to the floor. Jensen pulled Jared down on the wood flooring right there in the hallway, pushing him onto his back, grasping Jared’s dick and sinking down on top of him. He positioned his hands behind him, on the top of Jared’s thighs and arched back, riding him hard.

 

“Harder!” Jared growled as he lifted his head and watched his cock slid in and out of Jensen’s body.

 

“God Jared...nuggghhh – gonna come…fu –“ he gasped as Jared swiveled his hips upwards. Jensen fell forward onto his hands that came to rest beside Jared’s head. He laid his body flat against Jared’s and continued to slide on him as his cock exploded between their bodies, Jared never touching him.

 

Jared gasped and shuddered feeling Jensen’s muscles clamp down on him – his dick spurting over and over into Jensen’s ass. Jensen, feeling his release started to slow his movements, gently riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms slowly, trying to make the feeling last.

 

He laid his head against Jared’s neck, breathing hard. 

 

“Jesus Jensen, I think that you just might have fucked me stupid.”

 

Jensen started laughing, he lifted his head and looked into Jared’s eyes. “I think,” he started as he lifted himself off of Jared’s body, both hissing at the loss of each other’s warmth, “That if you keep up this pace, you just might fucking kill me,” he chuckled.

 

“Yeah,” Jared panted, as Jensen collapsed on the floor beside him, “But what a way to go.”

 

~

 

The next morning was a Saturday, and they were excited about their pending trip to the mall. They were going shopping for clothes for Emma and purchasing a crib and other things for her bedroom. Jared was practically bouncing off of the walls.

 

“You ready Jen? Come on!! I’m dying to get going!” he shouted, bouncing on the spot.

 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist! I’m coming,” he shouted from around the corner. When Jensen reached the hallway, he grinned. The sight of his pregnant fiancé made his heart pound. He walked up to him and kissed him. “I love you, you know,” he said as his hands went straight to Jared’s well-rounded stomach.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

~

 

Jensen walked into the store first and made a beeline to the little girls department. Jared was close behind, already cringing at the pink and yellow clothes in his view.

 

“Jen?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can we not buy pink foo-foo dresses?”

 

“Why? She’s a girl, and girls look cute in pink dresses,” Jensen frowned.

 

“I didn’t say that I didn’t want anything pink, I just don’t want everything pink.”

 

“You know, that’s something that Dean would say if he had a daughter…’I don’t want any pink for my kids, gimme a little Metallica shirt’.” Jensen mocked. “I never thought in my life that you of all people would sound like Dean!” he giggled.

 

Jared laughed. “I do not sound like Dean. I just want her to have normal clothes too, not all these foofy, girly dresses, that’s all.”

 

“Ok, ok – I’ll control myself on the dresses and the color pink! I promise!” Jensen grinned.

 

In the end, they both bought several outfits for their daughter. And were stopped by several fan girls who cooed and fussed at Jared’s big stomach, and squealing with delight that he let them touch it.

 

~

 

Their trip to the furniture store proved to be an experiment in terror. Jensen wanted an oak crib, changing table and dresser. Jared mentioned that the mahogany was pretty, too. Jensen said it was ugly. They bickered and argued, quite loudly – causing stares from other patrons and the workers of the store.

 

“Jared, mahogany is so dark and just…ugly – look at the oak, it’s light and pretty. We put mahogany in the room and it’s gonna make it dreary and dark and just fucking ugly!”

 

“Oh, so I have bad taste? Is that it? You know everything in our house was done to your specifications. You picked out the furniture in the living room, the dining room, the kitchen – I mean for fucks sake, you picked out the television. I’m decorating the fucking nursery how I want it decorated!” Jared yelled.

 

Jensen threw his arms up. “Maybe you should buy your own fucking house then! That way you can have all the ugly fucking furniture you want in it!”

 

Jensen felt his stomach drop the instant the words left his mouth. “Jay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that,” he said reaching out for him. Jared moved away. “Jared, come on – I was just mad. I didn’t mean it, you have to know that. I’m just tired and grumpy. I’m sorry that I took it out on you.”

 

Jared was already crying. “How could you say that though? I mean, if you want me to move out, all you had to do was…”

 

Jensen was across the floor and hugging him tight. “I don’t want you to move out. Ever. I want to live with you till we’re old and gray and have grandchildren all over the place. I told you, I’m just tired and grumpy. I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean it, ok?”

 

Jared snuggled his face into Jensen’s neck and sniffed loudly. “You mean it?” 

 

Jensen turned his head and kissed Jared’s nose. “I mean it. You’re emotional from being pregnant, I’m a wreck from the long ass hours that I worked this week, I’m just tired. And if you want the mahogany stuff, I’m fine with that. Really.”

 

“I’m emotional under normal circumstances, and to top if off with these hormones going crazy…I just, I know that I’m hard to live with right now. I’m sorry that I’m so bitchy. I’m trying not to be.”

 

“I know you are. We just need to calm down and think before we speak. Both of us,” Jensen laughed.

 

“I want the oak stuff.”

 

“No you don’t Jay. You don’t have to placate me by buying the oak just because it’s what I wanted.”

 

“I liked the oak to begin with, but when I said that the mahogany was pretty and you said that it was disgusting, I was just being an asshole by saying that was what I wanted. I’m sorry.”

 

Jensen laughed, “Seems we both could use a nap?” he asked.

 

Jared nodded. They made their way to the counter and purchased the items that they wanted and set up delivery time and made their way back to the car. Jared scooted across the seat right next to Jensen and laced his fingers into his, and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

When they got home, they decided to leave their purchases in the car and just head to bed. They both were exhausted and need some well-deserved sleep.

 

~*~

TWO WEEKS LATER…

 

 

“Where are we going?" Jared whined. "I told you, my back really hurts and I don't wanna go out, you -"

 

Jensen interrupted him, "Look, I promise, you'll love this. Would I lie to you?"

 

"No."

 

"Ok, good. Now come on."

 

"It's bad enough that you are dragging me out of the house at eleven thirty at night, but you also made me dress up. I look like a fat penguin."

 

"You're not fat baby, you're six months pregnant, and I think that you're hot! And in that suit..." Jensen smiled wagging his eyebrows, "The things I wanna do to you!"

 

“Well then,” Jared grinned stepping close to Jensen and placing his hands on his hips, his fingers drifting just below the waistband of his pants, “let’s say we just stay home, and I let you undress me really slow – and then you can fuck me however you want – any position – and as many times as you can stand it,” he purred in his ear, Jared’s tongue flicking out alone the shell of his ear.

 

Jensen shivered but started shaking his head, “N-no, we can’t. This surprise that I have planned for you has to happen tonight, and at midnight. So we gotta go baby. Right now so that we’re not late.”

 

Jared groaned at the prospect of being out so late on one of their nights off, but he followed Jensen out the door nonetheless.

 

~

 

Jensen turned the corner heading to Cove Lake. They pulled into a parking spot, and Jared noticed that there was a gazebo sitting right on the edge of the lake, with several people standing around.

 

“What’s going on babe?” Jared asked, his brow frowning. Jensen only opened the car door and got out and headed to Jared’s side of the car. He opened his door and held his hand out to Jared.

 

“Come on,” he smiled at him. Jared got out and stood still , looking at the waters edge. 

 

“Jen, what’s going on?”

 

“Well, down there are my parents, sister and brother – and your sister and brother, Eric, Steve and Chris and some of the crew. And there’s a preacher that has agreed to marry us tonight.”

 

Jared looked at his fiancé a moment. “You are surprising me with a wedding?”

 

“You don’t like it?” Jensen said crushed.

 

“No, I love it. I can’t believe that you did all of this! And kept it a secret from me,” Jared smiled, pulling Jensen into his arms. “And I can’t believe that Megan and Jeff came up here for it.”

 

“Of course they did. You knew that they were happy that you were happy, and that we are having a baby – so why wouldn’t they come to our wedding?”

 

Jared snuffled against Jensen’s neck. Jensen held him tighter. “You and this crying!” he chuckled.

 

“I can’t help it, don’t laugh at me.”

 

“I’m not, I just – I wish that I wasn’t making you cry again.”

 

“These are good tears, I just can’t believe you did this.”

 

“Well, are we gonna go down there and get married, or no?”

 

Jared pulled away and kissed him. “Yeah, we’re getting married.” And he took Jensen by the hand and headed down to the water's edge.

 

Jared was bawling by the time he got to the gazebo to hug his siblings. He had called them back when all the things happened with his parents – and both Megan and Jeff were fine with him being with Jensen, and were overjoyed at the prospect of having a niece.

 

“What are the tears for, little brother?” Jeff asked him as he pulled him into a big hug.

 

“I’m just so happy that you are here. I-I-I love you, an – and I’m so glad to share this with you and Me-Megan!” he practically sobbed.

 

Jeff hugged him again. “Hormones?”

 

Jared nodded into his shoulder. By the time he hugged his little sister, she was crying too.

 

“Jay?” Jensen said rubbing his back. “Baby – you ready?” he asked holding out his hand after they’d greeted their families and friends. 

 

They walked hand in hand up into the gazebo in front of the preacher. Their families gathered around as the man began to speak of family, love and marriage.

 

~

 

The restaurant was bathed in shimmering candles and low overhead light. There was a small wedding cake with two grooms on the top, a fact that seemed to make Megan giggle.

 

The place was decorated beautifully, and the food that was being cooked smelled heavenly.

 

"Jen? You rented a restaurant at midnight? That had to cost a fortune."

 

"Nope baby, my Mom and Dad did it. Wanted us to have a nice reception I guess!" Jensen grinned as he pulled his husband close and kissed him.

 

"Something smells really good, and I think that Emma is really hungry. She's kicking up a storm!"

 

"Yeah," Chris giggled as he and Steve walked past, "Emma is hungry!" 

 

"Bite my cock!" Jared growled out...just as Donna walked past him.

 

"DUDE!" Jensen whined. "Don't say shit like that when my Mother is around!"

 

"Jensen sweetheart, I know what a cock is, otherwise you and your brother and sister wouldn't be here," his Mom answered.

 

The entire room burst into laughter. Jensen just stood there, his mouth agape.

 

 

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeensen??"

 

Jensen sighed hard and rolled his eyes. He loved his husband more than anything in the entire world, but the whining was really starting to take it's toll on his nerves.

 

Jared was right at eighth months, he was huge and he was miserable. He complained and bitched. All the time. And when he wasn't complaining, he was crying. Jensen hoped against hope that he would go into labor early since on his last check up, Dr. Farmer told them that Emma was at a good weight, and that Jared was starting to show signs of the transition. Jensen referred to it as growing a pussy once, and he'd never do it again. Jared didn't talk to him, except for saying lines at work, for a whole week.

 

They had decided to stay in Vancouver for the birth insead of going to L.A., where they’d be followed to the hospital and have fans follow them home. They had a home in both cities, but had unanimously agreed that staying in Vancouver was the better idea.

 

Jared came around the corner into the living room. His eyes were narrowed, his lips pursed. "Didn't you hear me call you?"

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

"Then why did you ignore me?"

 

"I'm not ignoring you, I was about to get up Jared...I jus -"

 

"Just forget it! I don't need you!" Jared growled. "I'll just..." he stuttered. Tears started to fall. "I'll worry about it myself!" and he turned and went back down the hall.

 

Jensen didn't know if this was one of the times that he should go after him and apologize and lay down on the bed and just hold him until he stopped crying, or if it was one of the times that he should leave him alone. Jensen threw the magazine down on the table and got up and went after him. He went into their bedroom to find Jared sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly rocking back and forth and stroking his belly.

 

"Sorry," Jensen said.

 

Jared looked up at him with a hateful look on his eyes. "Whatever."

 

"Look, I don't wanna fight again today. Alright? I'm tired of it Jared, tired as hell. I know that your back hurts, and you’re tired, and I understand that it must be uncomfortable as hell to carry another person inside your body...but you need to get off my back. I feel like I can't even fucking breathe for fear that it might make you bitch, cry or fucking whine!"

 

"I don't fucking whine!"

 

"Yeah, you do! Jeeeeeeeeeeeeensen!" he mocked. "That is fucking whining. And it gets on my goddamned nerves!"

 

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm such an annoying person, but you're not a picnic to live with either, ya know? You and your fucking moody, brooding bullshit. You just sit and fume and won't talk to me, and then you get all fucking pissy and explode into a full on fight!"

 

"Fuck you, Jared!"

 

Jared just stared at him. Jensen shook his head and walked over to the closet, pulling out his boots and slipping them on.

 

"What are you doing?" Jared asked, his tone rough and mean.

 

Jensen turned around. "I'm going out for a little while. I need some fucking peace."

 

"When are you coming back?"

 

"When I feel like it!" Jensen growled and stormed out of the room.

 

~

 

Jensen was sitting at the bar, sipping at his scotch on the rocks. He reached into his pocket when his cell started to vibrate. "Hello?"

 

"Jensen, I just got off of the phone with Jared. He's really upset and..."

 

"Yeah, Mom, I know he's upset. I was there when he jumped down my throat because I didn't run down the hall the instant he called out to me."

 

"Jensen, you've got to understand how hard it is to be pregnant. The hormones raging through your system, the mood swings. He can't control it, baby. And now you're probably sitting in a bar while your pregnant husband is sitting at home crying his eyes out, wondering if you're coming home."

 

"He told you that?"

 

"No, but I know him. He's seriously insecure right now. And this is the second time that you have stormed out of the house when you've had a fight. That's not how a partnership, a marriage works. You stay there and work it out."

 

"Mom, if I hadn't gotten up and left, I would have said things far more hurtful. I didn't want to do that. I love him Mom, but he's driving me crazy. If he doesn't have this baby soon, I swear to God I'm gonna reach up there and pull her out!"

 

"Oh, so he did tell you then?"

 

"Tell me what?"

 

"That he...oh, he didn't tell you, did he?"

 

"Mom! Tell me what?"

 

"Go home sweetheart. Okay? Go home to your husband. He's upset and he needs you."

 

Jensen sighed.

 

"Please baby, go home to him. You are all he has in this world. His brother lives in Ohio, Megan is all the way down in Texas - and his parents, well - they won't pull their heads out of their asses, now will they?"

 

"Yeah Mom. I'm going home," he said, standing up and throwing a few bills on the counter and grabbing his coat. "Bye."

 

"Bye, call me later?"

 

"Yeah," he said, snapping his cell shut and heading out to the car.

 

~

 

Jared heard the front door open. He turned his back toward the bedroom door and closed his eyes. He heard the soft click of the door opening and the latch click when it closed again. "Jared?" Jensen said softly. He could tell that Jared was pretending to be asleep because when Jared slept, he was stretched out across the whole bed - or laying mostly on top of Jensen if he was in it. As it was, he was laying in a perfect straight line on his own side of the bed.

 

Jensen walked to the bed and sat down, pulling off his shoes and socks. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said, standing up to pull off his jeans and sweatshirt. He got on the bed and snuggled up against Jared's back, his hand sliding around Jared's waist, coming to rest on his baby bump. "I know you're not asleep," he told him as his lips skimmed his neck. "I'm so sorry, baby. I swear to you on my life that I will never storm out when we have a fight ever again. I'll stay and we'll talk about it, ok?"

 

Jared took in a shaky breath and blew out a long sigh. "You promise?"

 

Jensen kissed his neck again. "I promise. I won't ever do that again." Emma gave a sharp kick to her father's hand. Jensen chuckled and slid down the bed, pulling Jared over onto his back and pushed up his shirt. He pressed his lips against Jared's belly. "I promise you too baby girl. I won't leave ever again."

 

Jared's hand slid along the side of Jensen's face. "I'm sorry, too. I'm trying not to be unreasonable, but it just doesn't seem to happen."

 

"Well, you weren't being unreasonable just because you wanted me to come see what ever it was that you wanted. Which, by the way...what was it?"

 

"My birthing canal is…down there. I wanted you to know is all."

 

Jensen looked up at him. "It is?" he smiled. "Jay, you know what that means? She'll be here soon!"

 

Jared turned over to face him. “I’m scared, Jen.”

 

“Of what? Being a father, or giving birth?”

 

“Giving birth. I mean, those videos that Dr. Farmer gave us to watch,” Jared shuddered. “God – I mean the way that man was yelling out. I don’t know if I can take that pain.”

 

“I would do it for you if I could so that you didn’t have to go through the pain, baby. I really would. I wish that you could just go to sleep and wake up and Emma would be here. But you know what? I know that you are gonna do just fine. The way that you already love her, you’ll work hard to get her here so that you can wrap her in your arms and never let her go.”

 

Jared laid his head on Jensen’s chest, his arm draped across his middle. “I love you.”

 

Jensen smiled and kissed him. “I know you do, I love you, too.”

 

~

 

Two weeks passed and Jared was beginning to show signs of extreme fatigue and exhaustion. His legs were swelling and hurting, along with his feet. Dr. Farmer had examined him thoroughly two days before, and said that it could be any day now. He assured them both that the swelling, while not particularly a good sign, was somewhat normal, and if it got to out of hand, he would induce labor. He ordered bedrest for Jared, and told him to keep his feet up. So Jensen made him stay in bed and was waiting on him hand and foot. Jared didn’t particularly mind, he loved having Jensen’s total attention.

 

“God!” he groaned as he shifted himself on the bed for the fourth time in five minutes. “No matter how I sit, I just can’t get comfortable.”

 

“Scooch up,” Jensen told him lightly pushing on his back. Jared did as asked and Jensen slid in behind him and started to rub his lower back. “How’s that?”

 

“Oh God, if I didn’t love you already, I sure would now. Hmmmmm,” he moaned. “Little lower?”

 

Jensen chuckled and rubbed his thumbs in circles in the small of his husband's back. Jared sucked in a sharp deep breath leaning back against Jensen’s chest. “Ow,” he frowned.

 

“Ow? Ow what? Ow, like labor ow?” Jensen asked, his voice a slight bit higher than normal.

 

“Yeah, I think just maybe that’s what it isssss –“ he cried out, bending forward. “Oh shit…oh God Jen – hurts!”

 

Jensen jumped up from the bed, he tripped over his jeans, which were laying beside the bed, and went face first onto the floor. “I’m ok!” he said, jumping up and running to the closet door. He pulled out the small suitcase that was prepared for the hospital stay and set it by the bedroom door. He ran back over to his clothes and pulled his jeans over one leg, hopping around in a circle as he tried to get them up his thighs. He pulled his boots on the wrong feet, cussed as he switched them, and then stood up pulling his t-shirt on. “God damn it!” he growled as he was trying to stuff his head in the armhole.

 

Jensen managed to get his shirt on and returned to Jared’s side. “You having another pain?” 

 

Jared grunted and nodded his head. “Fuck, this hurts. God – get me to the hospital. I need drugs!”

 

Jensen pulled the covers back and looked at the wet spot between Jared’s legs. “Shit, I think that your water broke!” he said in a panicked tone. He helped Jared stand and pulled off the wet boxers and helped him into some sweatpants. He crouched down and slipped his shoes on his feet. “You ok baby? Think you’re ok to walk to the car?” Jared nodded. 

 

They were halfway across the living room when another pain hit Jared, and it brought him to his knees. “Shit Jen…I need to push. I think she’s coming!!”

 

“No, no, no, no, no Jared! I can’t deliver her! I can’t – we’ll be at the hospital in a few minutes. You gotta wait, man!”

 

“Jen – I feel…something, she’s coming – right now!” Jared said laying down on his back on the cold floor. “You gotta look, see if you see anything.”

 

Jensen took a deep breath and pulled off Jared’s shoes, then reached up and pulled off his sweatpants. He pushed Jared’s legs apart and peered at the opening that had appeared there so many days before. “Oh God!” he whimpered.

 

“WHAT? WHAT’S WRONG?” Jared panicked.

 

“Nothing…she’s coming. I can see the top of her head. Um – if you feel like you need to push, then you go ahead and do it with the next pain,” Jensen said, trying to remember the things that happened in the birthing videos that they had watched. Jensen opened his cell to call for an ambulance when Jared howled out with his next pain grabbing his knees and pushing hard, his teeth bared and face turning red. Jensen put his phone down and lovingly rubbed the outside of his thigh. “You’re gonna do real good baby, ok?” he assured him. “You should see all the dark hair on her head Jay. It looks curly!” he smiled.

 

“God,” Jared gasped collapsing back to the floor. “I can’t do this. It hurts…make it stop!”

 

“I’m sorry baby – but you have to work for this. You gotta push her out.”

 

“All day, I just thought my back was hurting. I must have been in laaaaabor,” he grunted, propping himself up on his elbows and bearing down hard. “Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!”

 

“Oh God, Jay. I’m gonna pass out,” Jensen said weakly at the sight of Emma’s head fully crowning.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare pass out on me or I’ll divorce your ass, I swear to God!! Don’t you make me have this baby alone,” he choked out in a sob.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he knew that he could do it. Do it for his daughter and do it for his husband. “Ok, Jay. Her head is almost out, I need another big push.”

 

Jared sucked in a breath and with all his might pushed hard. He gasped out in relief when her head passed through.

 

“Great baby, she’s starting to turn…it’s time for the shoulders. You do that, and it’s all easy from there. Ok?? I just need one more big push – just one.”

 

“One. Ok – but that’s it. I can’t do it anymore. One – you promise?”

 

“I promise Jay. One more really hard push should do it!”

 

Jared started to pant, and sucked in another deep breath. He grabbed his knees and pushed, a yell escaping his lips as Emma’s first shoulder passed through his body. Jensen, remembering the doctor in the video, pulled slightly down to help the pass of the shoulder, and then slightly up for the other, mimicked what he remembered seeing. 

 

With a quick slip, Emma Jade Ackles entered the world. “Ja-Jay, she’s here. She’s,” Jensen’s words were cut off by a loud, piercing wail from their daughter. “Oh, listen to those lungs!” Jensen smiled laying her down on Jared’s stomach.

 

Jared reached out to her, his large finger touching the side of her small face. “She’s not as big as they thought she’d be.”

 

Jensen made his way into the bathroom to wash up a little, and returned with a large warm blanket. He covered Jared and their daughter and made the call for an ambulance. 

 

~

 

Later that evening

 

 

Jensen was sitting in a rocking chair in Jared’s hospital room holding Emma in his arms. He held a small bottle between her lips as she sucked away on the contents. He was quietly humming as he rocked. 

 

Jared had fallen asleep as soon as he was checked over and brought into a room. Jensen was thankful that he was getting some rest. He looked exhausted and pale from the birth.

 

“I think she likes your voice,” Jared said sleepily sitting up in bed. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said getting up. “You need to be resting. Dr. Farmer said…”

 

“I know what he said, Jen. I was there - remember? I’ll get plenty of rest, so stop worrying!”

 

Jensen sat down beside him on the bed. “You wanna feed her?” Jared nodded and took Emma, holding her close to his chest. He put the nipple against her lips and she began to suck greedily on the bottle.

 

“Looks like she takes after you in more than just looks,” Jensen grinned.

 

“Kiss my ass,” he snipped, smacking his leg. “She has your bright green eyes tho – you notice that?”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. I’m glad she has your hair. All those curls, she’s just what I imagined,” he said proudly.

 

“Did you call your parents?” Jared asked almost sadly.

 

“Yeah, they should be here in a few hours. Mom is bouncing off the walls and can’t wait to get her hands on Emma.”

 

“Did…did uh, would you have happened to have called mine?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen answered somberly, stoking the hair off of Jared’s forehead. “I called them as soon as I was off the phone with my Mom.”

 

“I guess they’re not coming?”

 

“I’m sorry, but no. I don’t think that they’re coming. She didn’t even acknowledge me on the phone, so I just hung up. I was really hoping that the idea of being a Grandmother would make her come around. I’m sorry, baby. I can’t imagine what it feels like.”

 

 

~

 

Donna and Alan turned up around midnight. They came straight into the hospital and into Jared's room, to the dislike of many of the nurses. Jensen was asleep in the recliner beside Jared's bed, Jared was fast asleep on his side, facing Jensen, their hands laced together.

 

A nurse came in the room. "Excuse me, visiting hours are from nine to..."

 

"Oh, please don't make us leave. We just flew in from Texas, and we really want to see our granddaughter."

 

Jensen sat up, his hair going all different ways. "Mom?" 

 

"Hi sweetheart!" she smiled coming around the bed and hugging him.

 

"Have you seen her yet?" he asked.

 

"No, we came right in here."

 

"Nurse, I know that it's after hours, but they just flew from Texas...would you go get my daughter so my parents can see her?" The nurse stood there a moment, and then turned to go out the door. "She likes me," Jensen grinned. "It's the eyes, my eyes usually get me anything that I want."

 

"They pulled me in," Jared whispered. "Hey Donna, Alan," he smiled. "Thank you for coming." Donna smiled and came bedside to pull her son-in-law into her arms.

 

Just then, the nurse came into the room. "You wanna see Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked Emma. Donna started crying the instant she was placed into her arms.

 

"Hello there beautiful," she sobbed, her lips lightly pressing on her little forehead. "Oh my, she's a little chunk. What does she weigh?"

 

Jared chuckled. "Eight pounds, eleven ounces. We thought she'd be bigger, but since she was a little early I guess it shaved off a few ounces."

 

Donna walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. Alan standing at her side, his finger in Emma's tiny grip. "She's beautiful, boys. Got your eyes son, but I have to say, the rest of her looks pretty much like Jared," he told them.

 

"Naw, she has Jensen's little nose. My hair, and my dimples. But she totally has Jensen's eyes and nose," Jared smiled up at Alan.

 

There was a quiet knock at the door. Jared frowned. "They're probably coming in to tell us to shut up," he laughed. "Come in."

 

The door swung open.

 

Jared's face paled at the sight of the man who came to stand at the foot of his bed. "Dad?"

 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

The man at the end of the bed had a large, stuffed, pink bunny rabbit in his arms. “Hi son, it’s good to see you.”

 

“What are you doing here Dad?” Jared asked. “I mean, Mom said – “

 

“Your Mother said a lot of things, Jared. Her feelings aren’t my feelings. I would have been here for the wedding, but I found out too late to get off of work, well, that and your Mother threw a fit.”

 

“She didn’t throw one when she found out you were coming here to see me and the baby?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t care. You’re my son, and this is my grandchild. I wanted to see her. And you.”

 

Donna stood up and walked toward Jerry with Emma. “Would you like to hold her?” she asked him.

 

He set the big bunny down and pulled the little girl into his arms. He smiled down at her and sighed. “It’s good to meet you Emma, really good.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead and walked to his son’s side. “She’s gorgeous son, uh – boys. She really is perfect.” 

 

“Thanks Dad,” Jared teared up. “Damn hormones. When are they gonna stop? I’m tired of crying all the time.”

 

There was snuffling coming from across the room. Jared figured that it was Donna – but when he looked over, it was Jensen. “Baby? You ok?” 

 

Jensen wiped his eyes. “Y-yeah. I’m just – “ he hiccupped in a breath. “I’m just happy that your Dad came to see you and our d-daughter!” 

 

Jared motioned Jensen over beside him and patted the bed. Jensen walked over and sat down. Jared pulled him into his arms. “What’s with the tears?” Jensen shrugged. “You feeling ok?” he asked.

 

“I’m just tired. I’ve had an upset stomach for a few days. But I’ll be ok.”

 

“You weren’t feeling good last month. You need to go to the doctor!”

 

“I’m fine. Really.”

 

~

 

Donna and Alan spent several more minutes with the baby, and then said good night and headed for their hotel. Jensen griped at them for not staying at their house with them…but his parents just brushed it off.

 

Jared’s Dad took them up on their offer and was going to stay at their house. He knew that it would probably be a while until he’d see his son, son-in-law and granddaughter again.

 

~

 

Jared and Emma were released the next day, and Jensen proudly pushed his husband and daughter to the doorway in the wheelchair. Jared was still a little sore from the birth, and the doctor told him that he’d start feeling better in a few days when the birth canal would close up. He cringed a bit upon standing, his father there to help him as Jensen was buckling Emma into her car seat.

 

When they arrived at home, Jensen made his way around the car to help Jared into their house, while Jerry carried Emma. Donna and Alan were behind him. They were only in town for one more day, and Donna wasted no time in getting her hands on Emma. “I’m sorry, I know that I’m hogging the baby, but I won’t get to see her until Christmastime.”

 

“It’s ok, Donna,” Jared told her. But Jensen seemed to be glaring at her. 

 

“Jensen,” she piped up. “Do you want her?”

 

“What? No. It’s ok,” he said unconvincingly. Donna walked over to him and laid her in his arms anyway, and sat down beside him on the couch. Jensen was in the middle of her and Jared.

 

“I’m sorry Mama. I just…I just love her so much, and I don’t want to ever let her go.” 

 

Donna smiled at him and caressed the side of his face with the back of her hand. “I know the feeling, baby.”

 

~

 

Jensen woke to the sounds of their daughter’s cries first. Jared woke when he got out of bed. “I can go,” Jared told him. 

 

Jensen leaned down and kissed him gently. “You did all the hard work yesterday, I just caught her as she came out. I’ll get her.”

 

He went into the nursery and picked her up, carrying her to the changing table. Jensen forgot about the baby monitor sitting on the edge of the dresser when he started talking to her. “Shhh, Daddy’s here.” He pulled open the snaps on her pajamas and pulled open the diaper. “Oh thank you for this, Daddy’ll buy you a really nice first car! I didn’t want a poop call this early in the morning!” he laughed. He changed her and walked with her to the fridge to get a bottle. He walked back into the nursery after warming the bottle and sat in the large rocking chair that he had bought for Jared. He started singing quietly to her as she ate. Jared frowned as he could barely hear him. He rolled to the edge of the bed and sat closer to the monitor. 

 

Still not being able to hear him clearly, Jared got out of bed and padded quietly to the nursery and leaned in on the door frame watching them.

 

Jensen looked up. “What are you doing up? You should be resting.”

 

“I love you,” he whispered walking over to his family. He leaned down and kissed Emma on the head, and then placed a peck to Jensen’s lips. “A lot, you know that – right?”

 

“I love you, too, and yeah – I know how much you love me. I’m glad you can put up with me.”

 

Jared laughed. “Yeah, well, I’m not easy either!”

 

They both agreed that they would disagree on who was harder to live with, especially when Emma gave a particularly loud wail. 

 

~*~

 

One month later

 

The boys were enjoying their time off with their daughter. She amazed them more and more every single day. Jared swore up and down that she was smiling up a storm at him. Jensen didn’t want to burst his bubble and tell him that she just had gas.

 

Jared had just given Emma a bath and gotten her into her cute little pink footie pajamas. He came walking into their living room. Jensen was sitting on the edge of the sofa – his hand on his stomach, and a strange frown on his face.

 

“What’s the matter?” Jared asked.

 

“I – I don’t know. I keep getting this weird…” Jensen jumped. “There it is again!! Dude, I think I’m possessed or something.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jared laughed as he put Emma in her bassinette.

 

“Jay, I think that you need to take me to the hospital. Something’s not right.”

 

“What’s it feel like?”

 

“I…” Jensen paused shaking his head. “It’s like a soft flutter – kinda like butterflies in your stomach, but way stronger.”

 

Jared had his suspicions two months ago and again when he was in the hospital after having Emma, when Jensen had complained about an upset stomach for days on end. But since he never actually threw up, he’d figured that Jensen had just had a small bug.

 

But here it was, two months later…four months since their little interlude in the hallway where they’d had sex without a condom, and now he was feeling a flutter in his stomach.

 

“Come here,” Jared said sitting down on the couch. Jensen walked over to him and sat down between his legs and leaned back against his chest. 

 

Jared snaked his arms around his waist coming to rest on his abdomen. “You remember four months ago when you came home…we did it in the hallway?”

 

Jensen chuckled. “How could I forget? That was some really hot fuckin’ sex.”

 

“Do you remember it really well?” Jared probed.

 

“I must not, because I’m so not getting you at the moment, Jay.”

 

“We didn’t use a condom. I’m thinking that we need to make an appointment with Dr. Farmer. I think that you might be…”

 

Jensen lurched up and across the sofa, coming to rest on the arm and laughed. “No, Jay. Uh-uh,” he said shaking his head.

 

Jared wasn’t expecting that sort of reaction from Jensen. “Why are you freaking out Jen? You love our daughter. Would it really be that terrible to have another baby?”

 

“No, but I just thought that if we wanted more that you would…”

 

“Oh, thanks! You thought that I’d be the bitch and carry the next one, too?”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant and you know it. I just – “ Jensen gasped as he felt that flutter inside him again. He sat down on the sofa and looked at Jared. “I just – “ Jensen blew out a slow shaky breath…the last thing that he saw was Jared lunging forward to keep his head from smacking the coffee table before his world went black.

 

~end


End file.
